In traditional torque converters, as are known, for example, from the German Patent Specification DE 38 23 210 C2, the connecting plate has essentially the structure of a circular annular disk comprising several mounting locations, the circular annular disk being welded, both radially outwards and radially inwards, to the housing wall which is on the driving side.